1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a capacitor having a trench.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, portable information technology (IT) products such as smartphones, wearable devices, and the like, have been thinned. Therefore, the necessity for thinning passive elements in order to decrease a thickness of an overall package has increased.
To this end, demand for a thin-film capacitor allowing for a thinner thickness, as compared to a multilayer ceramic capacitor, has also increased.
The thin-film capacitor has an advantage in that a thin capacitor may be implemented by using a thin film technology.
Further, since the thin-film capacitor has an advantage in that it has low equivalent series inductance (ESL), unlike a multilayer ceramic capacitor according to the related art, recently, the application of a thin-film capacitor as a decoupling capacitor has been considered for use as an application processor (AP).
In order to use a thin-film capacitor as a decoupling capacitor for an application processor (AP) as described above, a thin-film capacitor has been manufactured to have the form of a land-side capacitor (LSC).
However, in a case of an existing embedded-type capacitor, it is impossible to rework the capacitor in the case of a capacitor defect, such that total loss cost is significantly increased. Therefore, there is a need to implement a thin-film ceramic capacitor in a form of a reworkable land-side capacitor (LSC).
Meanwhile, since a LSC type thin-film capacitor is disposed between solder balls, a thin-film capacitor should be designed to have a size as small as possible to significantly decrease a solder ball removal area.
At the same time, in order to increase capacitance of a thin-film capacitor, research into a technology for applying a trench type structure capable of increasing a surface area, to contribute to implementing capacitance to the thin-film capacitor, has been conducted.